


A Shoo-in for the Palme d'Or

by bumblefuck



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblefuck/pseuds/bumblefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Person, amateur filmmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoo-in for the Palme d'Or

Ray's hands are firm on Walt's hips as he tongues gently at the tip of Walt's cock. Walt sucks in a breath and shifts on the bed, fingers clutching at sheets in anticipation. He closes his eyes as Ray's mouth descends-

Only to be disappointed as Ray abruptly sits up and shoves him further along the bed. Walt flails a little, almost falling backwards before he can steady himself.

"What the fuck, Ray?" he says, annoyed. "Are we doing this or not?"

Ray fixes him with a very serious look. "You had to shift, homes," he informs Walt, dark eyes intense. "Otherwise my head would be blocking your face, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Walt sighs and flops back on the bed. Behind Ray a red light on their video camera blinks at him accusingly. "Are you serious?" he says, not sure why he's even still asking because Ray obviously _is_ serious, as evidenced by the forty minutes he spent talking to Walt about lighting and camera angles and focus when the idea first came up.

"Of course I'm fucking serious!" Ray says indignantly. "This is gonna be the best fucking video ever made, Walt, and I don't want to fuck it up by having my head block the sight of me giving _you_ head." He waggles his eyebrows at the terrible pun and Walt rolls his eyes.

"So," Ray continues, stroking his fingers absently up and down Walt's thigh, "you wanna try this again?"

"Fine," Walt says, and Ray grins.

Walt's erection, which had been flagging, comes back as Ray licks his lips and strokes a hand over Walt's cock. Walt lets out a soft moan and Ray grins, then leans forward and – _finally_ – wraps his lips around Walt's dick. Walt lies back, then arches on the bed as Ray's fingers come down to play with his balls.

"Fuck, Ray," he gasps, then groans as Ray pulls off _again._ "Really?" he says, and Ray glares at him.

"Your foot was in my light," Ray tells him, before Walt uses that same foot to push him off the bed.

Ray lands on the floor with an outraged squawk. Walt ignores him and rolls over, wrapping himself in the sheet. He can hear Ray moving around behind him but keeps his eyes shut, hoping the other man will get the message. His peace does not last long, however, before Ray grabs one corner of the sheet and _pulls_ , sending Walt toppling off the bed and onto the floor beside Ray.

"Ray-"

Ray effectively stops his protests by covering Walt's mouth with his own. Walt lets out a muffled grunt of protest and pushes him off.

"What the fuck?"

Ray is uncharacteristically solemn as he looks back at Walt. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted this to be good." He scrubs a hand through his hair, expression apologetic. "But can you blame me for getting fucking excited?" His look of contrition quickly changes to a grin, and he leans forward into Walt. "Come on," he says, breath warm on Walt's cheek. His hand drifts down to wrap around Walt's cock and Walt sighs. "Let's finish what we started."

Walt is sceptical. "No pushing me around to get a better shot? No stopping halfway through a blowjob to fix the lighting?"

Ray shakes his head emphatically and Walt leans over to kiss him. "Well, alright then," he says, and Ray kisses him back, tongue slipping into Walt's mouth. His hands trace gently over Walt's chest and stomach before clever fingers come up to toy with a nipple; Walt hisses and pushes up into it, and Ray grins against his mouth. Walt runs his own hands down Ray's back and pull him close, bringing their cocks together and making them both moan.

"Walt," Ray says, and Walt bites his neck just hard enough to leave a mark. Ray's pupils are blown wide and dark when Walt pulls away, and he thrusts against him when Walt reaches down to slowly jack his cock.

"Walt," he says again, and he sounds almost wrecked. "Fuck." He bats Walt's hand away and wraps his own around both of them and starts stroking in earnest. Walt groans and thrusts against him as Ray moves, mouthing at the tattoos that spread over Ray's collarbone.

It's not long before Walt's coming over Ray's hand, trembling through his climax. Ray speeds his hand, eyes slipping shut as he comes. After, he collapses on Walt's chest and they lie on the floor, just breathing.

"You recorded all of that, didn't you?" Walt says after a while, and Ray shifts against him.

"You know it, baby," he says. "Best home movie ever. We should send it in to the Cannes film festival. We'd win that golden tree thing for sure." He rolls off Walt to lie next to him, grinning.

Walt smiles back, leaning over to press a lazy kiss to the corner of Ray's mouth.

From its tripod the camera watches them both.


End file.
